Ouka
Ouka is the last surviving member of a tribe of Demon Hunters. She knows all about Spirits as well as their Kings. Dying, Yashahime makes her into a Snake Hanyo, designed to go after Alex and the others. Though she is purified and made a member of Alex's team/family. Characteristics *'Name': Ouka *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Light Green with Black streaks (in Hanyo form as well) *'Eyes': Green (Snake Yellow) *'Likes': Instant Ramen, Nature, Yue, Alex (much to San's annoyance) *'Dislikes': the slaughter of her people, being lied and used to *'Family:' the slaughter of her people, being lied and used to Background Ouka lived in the village of the Demon Slayers with her father, the village leader, and her younger sister, Fuu. The status of her mother is not mentioned. Her Spirit Guide, a panther Beast named Yue, grew up with her and became very close to the siblings. They learned to fight well together and became attached ever since. Ouka was taught from a very young age in the ways of Demon Slaying, and by the age of 16 was one of the best in her village. She was just 10 when she and her clan were called upon by the Kuranosuke Takeda’s father to slay a bear demon that was harassing their village. Her skill caught the eye of the young prince and he vowed to one day marry her. Ouka, unfamiliar to romance, reacted shyly to his advances. When Ouka made her first appearance, she slew a Centipede demon that a village had called for the Demon Slayers to exterminate. She took some of the corpse, and a satchel of gold as payment. She went home and rested for her next mission. She talked to her sister, Fuu, who had been nervous about her first mission as a Demon Slayer. She told her not to worry as their family and friends will be there to help and give her strength. Personality Because she grew up and worked as a Demon Slayer, she has a strong sense of responsibility along with a brave heart. On the other hand, she has feminine emotions, weaknesses, and many human aspects. Consequently, her personality wavers depending on her feelings. Although she is a compassionate person, she displays a bit more of a no-nonsense attitude than Alex or the others. Ouka has great pride in being a Demon Slayer. Being independent and tough by nature, she does not like people helping her. She takes pride in her fighting skills and never lets an enemy escape once she has her sights on it. She fights aggressively and will confront any enemy bravely. She shows no mercy and has a very strong sense of obligation towards fulfilling her duties. Her fighting will is very strong, and once a fire is lit under her it is not easily doused. Even if, for example, she is seriously injured, she will continue to advance on her enemy until she defeats it. She fearlessly battled enemies with no regard for her own life or humanity. Skills/Abilities Human Abilities *'Firearms' *'Survival Training' *'Knowledge of the Spirits' Hanyo Abilities-Snake Type *'Snake Tail': Her most noticeable trait, her tail, is a very strong and dexterous part of her body. It is strong enough to crush metal pipes without her noticing, and accidentally dislocate Alex's shoulder by strangling him. She can also coil up her tail and use it as a spring to launch herself great distances.2 Because of her tail, Ouka is also skilled at climbing trees. *'Superhuman Durability' *'Snake Tongue': This tongue is also prehenstile to a degree like a human's; but like snakes, it may stick out as a result of delicious smells in the air. Relationships Ouka's Relationships Gallery Ouka character reference.JPG Voice Actor Kelly Sheridan Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hanyos Category:Heroes